


Repeating Signal

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Claustrophobia, Community: watsons_woes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tap tap taptaptap.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeating Signal

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP Amnesty Prompt #1 (Hidden Words) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Hidden Words: Whether it's a code, a secret message, a meaning hidden in a riddle, or something else, incorporate some kind of disguised words into this entry.

_Tap tap taptaptap._

It had been hours since the building collapsed.

_Tap tap taptaptap._

Watson existed in pure timeless darkness. It could be day, or even night again for all he knew. No light could filter through to where he lay.

_Tap tap taptaptap._

His knuckle was raw and bleeding from rapping it against the thick wooden door that had protected him from the falling debris but could very well end up being his coffin-lid. He dared not try to move it for fear of being crushed to death.

_Tap tap taptaptap._

He had tried to yell when he first regained consciousness, but could only cough and retch from the dust. Besides, he knew shouting for help would only squander the diminishing oxygen. So he tapped out a rhythmic pattern, repeated over and over, a signal that someone was trapped here.

_Tap tap taptaptap._

He thought he had heard voices, and a whistle blowing urgently. But he could not be certain how long ago that was.

_Help help helphelphelp._

Holmes will find him soon, he told himself with each iteration of his message. Holmes will hear him and find him, even if he has to comb every inch of the wreckage himself. Holmes will not give up. Holmes will find him. Holmes must find him.

So Watson laid there, tried to keep his head above the ocean of sheer panic that threatened to drown him, and tapped out his message, over and over and over again.

_Please please pleasepleaseplease._


End file.
